


喧嚣与躁动

by WhiteDuke69



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Atonement (2007)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDuke69/pseuds/WhiteDuke69





	喧嚣与躁动

1.  
她在花园里折下了一株沾着露水的野生鸢尾，那滴露水反射着夺目的光，它吸收了太阳的神彩和清晨的一丝闷热的，像一颗透明的珍珠，却待在了错误的位置。露珠吸引了她大部分的注意力，自从开始写作，周遭一切细微的事物都成为了她的观察对象。它们和他们似乎有了更多的含义和象征意味，例如一条瘸了脚的野狗，一只从屋顶上跳下的猫，茂盛的迷迭香，失语的垂死老人和倚靠在窗前抽着香烟的妙龄女子。他们分明如此生动，她仿佛通过那匆匆一瞥，就已然看透了生活的真相。她想把他们都写进书里，像印象派画家捕捉光线，她的小说将根植于她的生活。  
而生活总是和她作对，从剑桥回来后，一切都乏善可陈，这田园生活不再能激起她任何兴趣。牛粪的气味充斥在夏日烦闷的细枝末节之中。写作本该是一件孤独而心之所至的事，就像那滴露水，沿着必然的角度优美地滑落。她感到引以为傲的观察力和想象力正在渐渐消失，与瞎子无异。塞西莉娅穿着凉爽时髦的丝质衬衫，还是热的异常烦躁，而她知道这本身也是平淡无奇的。现在只是早晨，这将会是个无比燥热的一天。  
“早上好，塞西莉娅！”罗比喊道。  
她扭过头，折断了一株夹竹柳兰。  
“花园里不该有野花，罗比。”她说。  
罗比只是朝她笑，园丁穿着略显陈旧却干净的蓝色衬衣，年轻的脸上有几分忧郁有几分纯真：“可你喜欢鸢尾。”他指了指她手中的花束。  
“我是在替你干活。”她辩解道。  
“那么，谢谢你，塞西莉娅小姐。”园丁推着车在她面前停下，“今天的天气真不错，不是吗？”  
“太热了，对我来说。”塞西莉娅摘掉干枯的叶子，“听老头说你要去当医生？”  
“是有这种想法。”  
“又要当六年学生。你就这么喜欢当学生？”  
“也不是。”罗比搔搔后脑，“我不想教书，也不想当公务员，只有医学让我感兴趣。除了上学之外我别无办法……”他顿了顿接着说道，“我说过会把钱还给你父亲的。”  
她根本不是这个意思。家里没人反对过父亲资助罗比上学，他的父亲喜欢他，而罗比也足够出色，在拿到文法学校毕业后，又得到了一笔剑桥大学的奖学金，三年前和塞西莉娅上了同一所大学。  
“现在局势这么紧张，也许你会被送上战场的。”  
“我很愿意为国效力。”  
塞西莉娅狠狠踢着园丁刚修剪过的草坪，抱着花大步走开。  
“你在生什么气？”罗比在身后喊道。  
她没有回头，罗比的话让她恼火不已，而他甚至没有问起花是为什么准备的。  
“利昂今天回来。”她大声说。  
罗比望着塞西莉娅远去的背影，面向阳光，刺地他睁不开眼。是的，利昂回来了，还带着乔治艾伯内西。他摩挲着口袋里的信件，纸质粗糙的质感提醒着他逝去的往昔，  
十年了，他想他一定早已遗忘了他。  
罗比把推车停在黎巴嫩香柏下，阴凉的树荫让他得以稍作休息。还有六年，他想离开这里，远离塔利斯家红砖的房子。他为自己卷了一支烟。打开了口袋里的信件。

塞西莉娅把摘来的花放在桌上，她兜转了半天发现家里甚至没有一支花瓶是适宜的。它们都太精致，傲慢地像从这个家族里出来的每一个人。她情愿把它们放在桌上。可这样做有什么意义呢，在这个闷热的夏日里，它们很快就会死去，迎向最后的枯萎。乔治会送来那个花瓶的，她想，三联的镜子映照着她的脸。出事后她很快给乔治写了信，为他的身世表达了委婉的歉意，并邀请他来家里做客，就像小时候的所有暑假。他们是表兄妹，在她的观念里，大家族里出现这样的情况谈不上有多奇怪，而乔治似乎比多数人都敏感。她给他写过许多信件，宽慰他，而他只是偶尔回信，从最近的一次回信内容来看，乔治的情况似乎有所好转，他向塞西莉娅表示了谢意并执意要送她一件礼物。  
她选了那个花瓶，那是一件真正的麦森瓷器，塞西莉娅在小时候见过后便念念不忘，她记得花瓶上装点着绚丽的植物，金色与蓝色相间的瓶身雅致地浑然天成，她曾经那么想拥有它。  
塞西莉娅拨弄着鸢尾花，透过窗子看到罗比正在树下为自己卷烟。罗比是在这里出生的，而塞西莉娅则是在几年之后才回到这里，比起她来，罗比与此地的关系更为密切。他们在七岁那年相识，而在此之前罗比对塔利斯庄园里的一草一木早已了然于心。  
她有点儿嫉妒他。虽然他们在同一所学校念书，这三年来，塞西莉娅从未在学校里和罗比说过话。罗比特纳讨人喜欢，这显而易见。在写作技法日渐成熟之时，塞西莉娅已经不愿意再连篇累牍地描述一个人物的外貌，她抛弃了幼稚的手法，赋予句子更充沛的情感，这对她而言是一种解脱。她曾经在一篇叫做赎罪的文章中写道：美只是一条窄窄的光谱带，而丑却形态万象。*然而，当罗比特纳以另一番姿态出现在她的故事里的时候，她总是不自觉地、不厌其烦地描写他漂亮的面孔，和与他出生截然不同的优雅举止。接着她便会愤怒地从打字机上抽出稿纸，用力划去那些冗长的描写，只留下一个句子，“R男士的眼睛是雪山深处宁静的湖水，在初雪降临之时严守永不冻结的秘密”。他将会爱上一个不能爱的人，最后绝望地死在干涸的沙丘之上。塞西莉娅执着于残酷的故事，较之于平凡的生活，那里有着让她着迷的，神秘且虚妄的美感。  
桌上的烟盒空了，反而刺激着她旺盛的烟瘾。  
罗比抬起头，点燃卷好的香烟。他没有发现塞西莉娅正透过一扇窗看着他。他曾经一次又一次打开当年乔治临走前塞给他的便条，又一次又一次地将之抛诸脑后。反复的次数多了这已经变成他心中一道隐秘的小径，他想拨开草莽到达路的尽头，却屡次无功而返，也许那边什么都不会有。他吸了口烟。  
“能给我卷一根你的布尔什维克烟吗？”  
罗比完全没有发现塞西莉娅站在他的身后。自从他们的关系逐渐疏远后，塞西莉娅只是他印象里孩童时期的玩伴，而不是这个站在他面前问他要烟的时髦女士。  
“西？对不起，我有点走神了。”他丢掉自己的烟，匆忙地把便条折了起来。  
“你在看什么？”  
“没什么。还给我，西。”罗比沉着气，把烟递给塞西莉娅。  
“这是个秘密？是谁写给你的？”  
“乔治。”罗比夺回便条。  
“哦，乔治表兄？瞧，他们回来了。”塞西莉娅指着远处驶来的汽车。

事实上乔治并不十分愿意来，自十年前最后一次拜访塔利斯老宅后，这里似乎仅仅存在于记忆中，永远属于那些夏天，他不断地在记忆中将其美化，又渐渐把它束之高阁。回忆总是经过多重矫饰，烈阳下所有的人和物都泛着柔和而朦胧的光，他分不清哪一些是真实的，哪一些是想象的，只记得青草的气味和阳光投射下巨大的树荫。他不愿意来，一方面疲于应付继承的繁琐法律事宜，另一方面对于记忆中的塔利斯庄园有一些的患得患失。  
利昂和塞西莉娅那些好心的信件最终说服了乔治来此地散散心。一路上利昂开着车不忘指着路边那些风景，试图唤起乔治少年时代的记忆。  
可乔治依旧心事重重，这里大部分景致他都想不起来，至少和记忆中的塔利斯庄园毫无关系。他不得不把此归结于近期的酗酒行为。  
“记得这里吗？那些篱笆。”  
“嗯，记得，还是老样子。”他听出自己声音中带着不坦诚的语调，好在利昂几乎没有察觉。  
“那是罗比的家。”一栋小小的白色房子，“你还记得吧，还有我们亲爱的格蕾丝特纳。”  
哦，罗比特纳，那个瘦弱少年的形象一下子鲜活地出现在他的视线之中。  
“当然记得。”乔治露出这些天来第一个笑容，“他曾经救过我的命。”  
乔治巧妙地掩饰着对塔利斯的陌生感，这种不真实感在他看到那栋房子的那一刻终于到达顶峰，并逐渐和记忆一一重合——它比印象中小了太多。  
“不可能存在没有真实的人生,真实恐怕就是指人生本身。”*他自言自语。就像他曾经一厢情愿地坚信母亲的贞洁和自己的身世。所谓的“真实”最后在那场荒谬的葬礼之后给了他沉重的一击。  
乔治抱着花瓶下了车。

 

*卡夫卡  
2.  
塞西莉娅抛开烟小跑着迎上前去，给了利昂一个久违的拥抱。顷刻间，她回忆起和哥哥相处的所有下午。  
“塞西莉娅妹妹！”  
“你终于回来了，利昂！还有，好久不见，乔治表兄。”  
“你好，塞西莉娅。这是给你的礼物。”乔治把花瓶交给了塞西莉娅。  
“谢谢，它和我记忆中一样漂亮，就是看起来小了一点。记忆总会误导你不是吗？”她笑道，“罗比，你能帮我装点水吗，我想要喷泉那里的。”  
罗比只得放下行李接过花瓶，它看起来是一件易碎的艺术品。  
“你好啊，罗比。”  
“你好乔治，好久不见。”  
十年的光阴匆匆逝去，那些年月与乔治没有一分一毫的关系，却又被乔治留下的谜语串联出所有的可能，罗比感到自己正被一股力量生硬地拖拽回过去，他直面的是十年前的罗比特纳和十年前的乔治艾伯内西。乔治却移开了眼不再理会罗比，和塔利斯家的兄妹闲聊起来，仅仅对这少年时代的玩伴保持着绅士的友好。他在这炎热的夏天里穿着衬衫西装，额头冒着细密的汗珠。罗比记得小时候乔治有多厌恶大人们的穿着。一切都理所当然地改变了，只有他被抛在了过去，追思着遥不可及的少年时代。乔治给他一种似是而非的陌生感，他的轮廓越显深邃，绿色的瞳孔却比记忆中的稍显暗淡。  
“晚上过来一起吃顿饭，罗比。”利昂喊道。  
罗比点点头。  
“你不该这么做。”塞西莉娅挽着利昂往屋里走去。  
利昂对乔治说：“塞西莉娅和罗比在学校里从不说话，三年了，她不让他接近她那帮举止优雅的好友。”  
塞西莉娅听出利昂话里的奚落：“不是这样的，太荒谬了。”她甩开利昂，转过头对乔治说，“别听利昂胡说。”  
“难道你认为罗比不会使用刀叉吗？”  
“闭嘴，利昂！”塞西莉娅气恼地上了楼。  
“我想他们之间一定出了什么问题。罗比有一流的思想，却在花园里虚掷光阴。”  
“你很欣赏他？”  
“罗比就和我的弟弟一样，他在这里出生的，你知道。他没有阶级那一套腐朽的观念，我也一样。”利昂对抱有所谓进步思想沾沾自喜，“你应该和他好好聊聊，他有不少真知灼见。”  
“有的是机会。”乔治看着罗比正在给瓶子灌水。  
“你说他救过你的命，是怎么回事？”  
“小时候玩得太过火了，差点溺水。”  
“你们以前玩得不错，总是骑着单车在水池边追来逐去。”  
“我想我们得重新熟悉一下。”乔治笑道。

罗比把手轻轻放在水面上，试图抚平涟漪。波纹兀自散去，漂浮在水上的莲叶微微晃动。他抬起头，看到了年少的乔治坐在池水边哭泣。  
“别过来，罗比，也别看我！再走一步我就跳下去。”乔治威胁道。  
“你不会游泳，跳下去会淹死的。快下来！”  
“然后你就会来救我。”乔治没有回头，跳进了夜晚冰冷的池水。  
“乔治！”罗比匆忙踢掉鞋子扑进水里。  
喷泉比乔治想象中要深也要冷的多，他在不断地下沉，呼吸也被强行夺走。他不是真的有轻生的想法，死亡曾经离他太遥远，此刻却展现出逼真的恐怖。直到乔治在混乱地挣扎后感到罗比穿过他的腋下将他拖出水池。  
“乔治！乔治少爷！”  
乔治呼吸微弱，罗比解开他的衬衫，按压着他的胸部。他吐出两口水，真切地听到罗比呼唤他的名字，却紧闭双眼。他会怎么做呢？叫来大人还是别的什么？  
罗比却把他抱进怀里哭了出来。  
“我不要你死，乔治，快醒一醒。”  
罗比的悲伤仿佛透过湿透的衣物传进了心里，他顿时失去恶作剧的心情。  
“我死了你会为我难过吗？”他说。  
“你在骗我！”罗比背过身去，擦干眼泪。  
“你生气了？”  
“以后别这样。”  
那月光像一张薄薄的银色丝绸被池水浸透，摇曳着神秘的光辉。罗比的记忆从未这般生动过，到现在他还能够清晰地回忆起所有的细节，和乔治紧贴在他身后的温度。  
“溺水急救不是应该人工呼吸？”乔治打趣道。  
“你想我吻你？”他几乎脱口而出。  
乔治点了点头。

波塞冬坐在贝壳上，水沿着他强壮的脊背流下。经年的侵蚀给雕塑刷上了淡淡的绿色。罗比眼看着两个拥吻在一起的少年在他面前消失无踪。便条硌地他发痒，他一定要问清楚乔治那究竟是什么意思。他舀好水，瞥见乔治正望向这边。

地板被女仆们拖地发亮，罗比不想进屋，他的鞋子沾满泥土，袜子还破了个洞。格蕾丝特纳为塔利斯做了二十几年清洁工作，他认为有必要尊重在这栋大宅子里的一切劳动成果。大厅空无一人，他犹豫了下干脆脱掉鞋子和袜子。  
这场景未免有些尴尬，罗比抱着花瓶，赤着脚。乔治略有所思地盯着他赤裸的双脚。  
“水装好了。”  
“谢谢你，罗比。”利昂说，“为什么光着脚？”  
“鞋有点脏。”  
“那有什么要紧，仆人们会弄干净的。天气太热了，你应该停下工作，坐下来和我们聊天。”  
“不了，杂草今天内必须锄完，晚餐前得换一套体面的衣服。花瓶放这里行吗？”  
罗比纳特有一套自我保护的方法，他可以流利地用法语表达，了解佛洛依德的学说，对时政侃侃而谈，在学校里对自己是清洁女工儿子的事也从不加以隐瞒，而利昂或者塔利斯家里别的什么人似乎经常忘记这一点。他有种被逼出来的自信，并坚定不移地表现出满不在乎的样子。这是不是一种矫枉过正？他皱了皱眉头，觉得自己此刻的表现有些糟糕。  
“你得问问塞西莉娅，姑娘们总有些难以理解的要求。”  
“我替你拿上去。”乔治说。  
“不用。”罗比夺回花瓶，水洒了出来。乔治紧紧抓着花瓶，只听得一声清脆的响声，瓶沿的一处应声断裂。塞西莉娅下楼时正好撞见这一幕。  
“瞧你们都干了些什么！”  
“对不起，是我的错。”乔治抱歉地看着塞西莉娅。  
“你们两个白痴。”  
“我会修好的，西。”  
“晚餐前。”塞西莉娅将一支鸢尾插进了花瓶。

已是傍晚时分，罗比躺在窄小的浴缸里看着屋顶上一方小小的风景，大片的流云从头顶飘过，阳光刺破云层穿过玻璃照射在脸上。他叼着烟，两手垂放着。回忆是进是退呢？被乔治掰断的花瓶已经粘好，看起来和原来没什么两样，只有他看得到那一处细细的缝隙和破碎的边缘。修补不过是自欺欺人，自我安慰的手段，断开的如何能真正修复。他拿起花瓶仔细端详着，那断裂处摸起来有点不平整。乔治争夺花瓶时十分执拗，硬是不肯放手。这小小的悲剧实在是两个人造成的。罗比想，乔治和小时候其实没有太多变化，爱钻牛角尖，比多数人都敏感。他注意到他的不快才执意把花瓶送上楼，他显然是注意到了。最终破碎产生于乔治和罗比的倔强拉锯战中。  
他试图过滤掉对乔治的陌生感，一遍又一遍地回忆起记忆片段。小时候乔治时常爬上窗台跳进罗比的卧室，无所顾忌地躺在地上和他说话。乔治的话题总是很多，一次次打断他的阅读进度。只要罗比还住在此地一天，乔治艾伯内西就不会消失。而今他终于再一次回到了塔利斯家的庄园，眉目间却看不出故地重游的喜悦之情。也许乔治也对罗比感到陌生，对少年时代陌生。他的目光匆匆扫过罗比，不着痕迹。乔治再也不会从窗台爬进他的卧室，也不会再坐在喷泉边哭泣，他们都已长大成人。  
罗比思绪万千，天空渐渐染上了橘色。太阳快要落山了。今天晚上还有一场宴会。他必须和他们一样在饭前祷告，吃完最后一道菜后才能离席，还有一大堆他嗤之以鼻的繁文缛节和空洞无趣的谈话。他答应利昂的时候可没想到这么多。

走进罗比的小房间时他没有发出什么响动，桌上堆积着医学专著和园林书籍，还有大量修改过笔记和来自伦敦医学院长达二十页的入学申请表。他可以想象出罗比的学生生涯，想必罗比十分用功，心怀抱负，桌子的另一头是各种历史书、理论文集，最显眼的位置放着一本佛洛依德的《性学三论》，桌子的正中央摆放着新款的打字机。书房连接着卧室和浴室，他走过时碰倒了艾略特的《荒原》。  
“谁在哪儿？”  
“是我。”  
罗比特纳躺浴缸中回过头来看到了乔治艾伯内西。

3.  
塞西莉娅的构思正在成型。她将烟头熄灭，把打字机调整到正确的位置。然而下笔却并不十分顺畅，她感到自己正过于投入叙事，干扰了故事形成的脉络，并且以讲述人的身份出现在字里行间。这是一件非常尴尬的事，她把稿纸揉成团丢进了垃圾桶。她必须以一种更为客观的立场，更为冷静的角度讲述这个故事，是的，非这样不可。于是她重新放好稿纸写到：这个男人刚刚失去了他的父亲。古怪的是，尽管他们在共同生活了许多年，他却是在生父临终前得知真相。他将继承一笔他不想要的财富。这换不来他的释然，他无法原谅父亲的欺瞒，母亲的背叛。G男士生活在欺骗和假象之中，得到的尽是包装精巧的爱。他逐渐变得郁郁寡欢，一夜之间所有的一切都成为围绕在他身边的阴谋。尽管G男士十分英俊，女人们对他趋之若鹜，他却对她们失去了信赖，放弃了追寻一份坦诚真挚爱情的可能性。  
打字机滴答作响，她很快完成了第一章节的大部分内容。塞西莉娅停了下来，天空已经变成了橙色。落日的余晖撒在窗棂。时间不早了，她得起身挑选一件适合晚宴的礼服。衣柜里挂着几英尺宽的衣服，她一眼选中那件祖母绿的露背长裙，它的裁剪考究，没有多余的纹饰和过于繁复的设计。这很得体，塞西莉娅梳理好头发，满意地换上了裙子，她希望晚餐前罗比能把花瓶送还给她。

悄无声息，突如其来，从天而降，罗比不太喜欢这些出乎意料的事件，这让他措手不及。他只得故作正定，眼看着乔治坐到了浴缸边缘。  
“你在大白天就喝得这么醉醺醺吗，乔治少爷？”  
“偶尔，也许是因为我的心情不太好。”  
“你该找个能哄你你开心的地方。”  
“所以我来找你。”  
太唐突了，乔治想，罗比称呼他“少爷”，他不记得罗比曾经这样叫过他。十年了，生分在所难免，可不管怎么样，他衣冠不整摇摇晃晃地走进罗比的浴室就已经够失礼了，现在竟还说出这样直白的话。可他控制不住，从下车的那一刻起，就控制不住地去看罗比，还有他赤裸的双脚。  
“不……我是来看花瓶修好了没有。”  
“不仔细看就看不出来。”罗比指着那处裂缝。  
“完美无缺。”乔治赞叹道，“能装水了吗？”  
“小心点，弄坏了西又会朝我发火的，我可不想再惹她不高兴，她从今天早上就开始对我生气。”  
“你很在意塞西莉娅？”乔治从浴缸里舀了半瓶水。  
“嗯……”罗比一直把塞西莉娅视作妹妹，尽管这三年来他们几乎没有怎么说过话。  
一半是因为醉意，一半则是因为恼怒。乔治将水浇在了罗比身上，激地他一阵颤抖。  
“你在干什么！”  
那水沿着脸颊脖颈流下，滴在水面。乔治俯下身吻住了他。亲吻逐渐变得灼热，罗比有些不确定地回应着，抓住乔治的后颈将他拉进水里。  
“我早就学会游泳了，罗比。”他头发上的水落在罗比脸上，脆弱地好似幻影。  
“现在知道了。”罗比笑着，“还有什么是你没学会的？”  
“我还没学会同男人做爱。”  
木制的地板印着罗比的脚印，他们拥抱着急促地在躺在狭小的床上。夕阳正对着窗子，太阳这一整天都在炙烤他的房间，他刚从水里出来却燥热地晕眩。罗比跨坐在乔治身上，扯出他的皮带吻着他的腹部说：“我教你。”  
他们可以随心所欲地亲吻对方，不是记忆中清晰却触不可及的幻影，也不用互相猜测拿捏不准的眼神。他们喘息着躺在同一张床上赤裸相对。他终于可以抛开过去了，那个少年乔治将会变成他记忆中一件让他怀念的礼物，十年，他整整被困在那里十年。此刻那绿眼睛的男人躺在他的身下，要求和他做爱，他的痛苦在一瞬间就被乔治拯救。  
乔治艾伯内西终于真正地回到了塔利斯庄园，他已经在这里，在罗比特纳狭小闷热的卧室里重新找回本真和热忱。他就像十年前那样再次跌进了水里，而罗比会抱着他为他哭泣。  
“你要想要我怎么做？”他还有些醉意，罗比看起来也是如此。  
“张开你的腿。”  
他含着他的器官，扩张着他的后穴，床吱呀作响。罗比也没有和男人做过，解剖学的知识给了他一些帮助，他从未想过有一天乔治会躺在这里，张着双腿勾着他的腰。乔治在呻吟，有一些异样的痛感，这反而是好的，罗比的手指粗糙，园艺的工作让他的手上布满老茧，有一天这双手会拿起手术刀救死扶伤。第二根手指插入，乔治终于忍不住叫了出来，“吻我，罗比。”他鼓励道。  
他要进入他，他已等待了乔治十年，那占据了他生命的大多数时间。他吻着乔治薄薄的嘴唇，扶着阴茎挺进了灼热的身躯。他们超越了迷惘的现在，填补了空白的过去。被英格兰的太阳焚烧着的不仅是这个夏天，还有无底的激情和无尽的爱意。  
夕阳的余晖未尽。  
“对不起，没能回来找你。”  
“别说了，别说……”  
罗比小心翼翼地冲撞着乔治，直到身下之人脸色潮红了脸忘记言语。  
“痛吗？”  
“不……”  
乔治舔着罗比的耳廓，轻咬耳垂，这更加激发了他的情欲，罗比托起他的臀，快速而放肆地攻占体内的每一寸。高潮来临之后，罗比伏在乔治身上喘息着，听到乔治心跳如鼓。在他还沉浸其中之际，乔治却推开了罗比，性器从体内退出刺激地一阵颤抖，他翻身将罗比压在身下。  
“我想要……”  
他不顾罗比的惊异，擎住了他的腘窝，附身舔弄着他。他们如此地生涩，却又比谁都了解对方需要什么。他们互相填补着缺失，对那一道浅浅的拼接痕迹置若罔闻，就好像乔治从未离开过塔利斯庄园，珍贵的瓷器花瓶从未被他掰断。乔治已汗流浃背，性器埋进罗比体内，他满足地叹息着。罗比的眼睛变得潮湿，以一种截然相反的柔韧天性纵容着乔治。他张开身体，抓着性器敲打着乔治的腹部。乔治动作渐快，罗比的双脚越发无力，他紧紧拽着床单迎向乔治。  
夕阳即将沉落地平线，室内却在持续升温。乔治扛起罗比的双腿，亲吻他的脚踝。他们已臣服在躁动与兴奋之下。一阵轻微的痉挛，乔治终于停了下来。  
“我想一整天都和你做爱。”  
罗比笑了，吻着乔治的额头：“胡说什么。”  
“是真的！我很想你，我说过会回来却食言了。”远离这里太久，乔治慢慢地找不回重返此地的理由，记忆中的少年时代就好像美术馆里陈列的美丽的油画，它们优美而逼真，只有当你凑近看，才能发现那些凌乱的笔触。  
“你已经道过谦了。得走了，我们会迟到的，塔利斯家的人都是出了名的英国式保守人士。还有塞西莉娅的花瓶……”  
“利昂希望你娶塞西莉娅。”乔治突然说到。  
罗比皱了皱眉问：“你怎么想？”  
乔治转过头没有说话，他随手翻阅着《格雷解剖学》，内里夹着一张当年他留下的便条：“你不能娶她。”  
“当然不，乔治，我等了你十年。”  
罗比点燃了烟，狠狠抽了一口，检讨刚才是不是太过放浪形骸。他们是童年玩伴却也是第一次见面的“陌生人”，他们早就变得不同了，而他总是刻意忽视这一点。如果乔治了解他或者塞西莉娅，就不会为此担心。他看过塞西莉娅发表的小说，她有天分同时还有点儿自命不凡。她眼中的罗比特纳总是带着点难以亲近的神秘感，甚至还有些柔弱。他几乎一眼就能辨别出哪个人物是自己，而罗比认为那十分可笑。  
“你该看看西把我写成什么样。”他把烟递给乔治，抽出那张便条。  
“她在写作？”  
“对，简直如痴如醉。她恐怕很难爱上现实中的什么人，至少目前是这样。我还没问你，那时候留给我的便条到底是什么意思？”  
“没什么，小孩子的恶作剧而已，忘了它吧。”乔治说。  
罗比摊开纸，上面写着：我都看到了。

4.  
老塔利斯没有回来，站在桌子一头安排大家就坐的是艾米丽塔利斯。利昂和乔治坐在她的左右，接下去是罗比和塞西莉娅。高温夺去了食欲，这闷热的餐厅里大多数人都没有什么胃口，除了乔治和罗比。当利昂念完祷告词，贝蒂用勺子在主餐碟上分配好牛肉后，他们就迫不及待地埋头吃了起来。  
塞西莉娅只抿了一小口鸡尾酒，敏锐地注意到这两人有些异常的举止。这么热的天，哪有什么体面人可以狼吞虎咽地吃的下油腻的烤肉、烤土豆或是莴苣肉汤。塞西莉娅直勾勾地看着他，罗比不得不放下刀叉，喝起甜酒。  
“难得天气这么热你们胃口都不错，年轻人是该多吃点。“艾米丽塔利斯说，似乎对餐桌上的一切了然于心，“这是好事，想必你们都是很守规矩的。炎热的天气容易使年轻人变得放荡不羁。”  
乔治闻言倒是没太在意，笑着夸奖了塔利斯家厨子的手艺，这同样是对艾米丽的恭维。他对这位姑母并不太熟悉，在他记忆中，她有些刻板，是非常虔诚的天主教徒。乔治在这样的环境里长大，深知所谓表面功夫，适当的投其所好总是不会错的，乔治切下牛肉往嘴里送，他已经很久没有如此好胃口。他尽量忍耐着不去看罗比，专心盘中餐，他们有的是时间，这个夏天还很长。他要一整天都和他做爱，就在那间屋子里，然后彻底忘掉该死的烈酒。乔治吞咽着食物，丝毫没有意识到此刻自己有多么离经叛道。  
“你的生日礼物好用吗，罗比，我是说那台打字机？”利昂歪过头对罗比说。  
“嗯，是新款式，非常实用。”  
“父亲听到你这么说一定会很高兴，他对你有很高的期望，我也一样，我等着有一天你用那台打字机写出伟大的文章。”  
罗比朝利昂笑，举起酒杯。  
“父亲也该送我一台。”塞西莉娅说。“那台太旧了。”  
“小说进度如何？”罗比问，眼角余光扫到了乔治，接着他就被酒呛住说不出话来了。乔治换了一件礼服，合体的斜纹西装三件套，这本没有什么不妥，只是那高高立起的衬衫没有完全掩盖住他脖子上的吻痕，他是不是还抓伤了乔治？那太显眼了，仿佛对所有人昭示着他刚才才经历过的激烈性事。罗比红了脸，闷声咳嗽了起来。只能希望眼尖的塞西莉娅没有发现才好。他有些坐不住，美妙的晚宴突然变得无比难熬，他怀疑起自己是不是也暴露了什么讯息，并且这一个小时以来对此一无所知。他下意识理了理衬衫。  
“还行，今天写了一些。你怎么了，咳成这样？”  
“没什么，呛了一下，抱歉。”  
“你该重新学习下餐桌礼仪。”塞西莉娅揶揄到。  
“都什么年代了，还讲究这个。”利昂说，有心替罗比解了围。  
“我听说在伦敦，有不少体面的年轻人学起意大利人在人行道上吃晚餐。也许这个国家将会发生很大的改变。”乔治说。  
随即利昂和乔治聊起了伦敦的新鲜事儿。利昂对这些事总是有很大的兴趣，他认为自己是个进步青年，勇于接受更新式的思想，例如马克思主义之类的，虽然他还没来得及弄明白那究竟是怎么一回事。  
“也许快要打仗了。”他忧心忡忡地说。  
“恐怕在所难免。”  
“又会有不少人死在战场上。罗比，你觉得呢？”  
乔治饮了口酒，不动声色地看向罗比，这小幅度的动作牵动脖颈，衬衫又往下滑了些。这一次他看得更清楚了，他的确抓伤了乔治。  
“罗比想去当兵。”塞西莉娅说，“乔治，你的脖子？”  
乔治一付不安的样子：“脖子怎么了？”，不是因为被塞西莉娅指出了抓痕，而是罗比想去当兵的事儿，绝对不能让罗比去送死，他心想。  
“这儿有点红。”塞西莉娅指着那处伤痕。  
“被罗比家的猫抓伤了。”他摸着脖子。  
“罗比什么时候养起猫来了，格蕾丝好像猫毛过敏？”利昂问。  
“是只野猫，它也抓伤了我的背。”  
“动物总是难以驯服。”利昂点点头，“何况还不是自己家里养出来的。”  
“我看你们都得去打个疫苗。”塞西莉娅别有深意地看着罗比。  
接下去的都是些无伤大雅的空洞话题，乔治已经有些不耐烦，这激不起他任何兴趣。他记挂着罗比要去当兵的事，想着应该如何说服他。罗比会对他厌烦吗？先是不允许他娶塞西莉娅，再来又要阻止他参军。他究竟有什么立场要求他做这些事，他连应允罗比回来找都没有办到，就凭刚才一时激情下的肌肤之亲？乔治心烦意乱地敷衍着利昂的殷勤。  
贝蒂已经开了第四瓶酒，罗比渐渐有些不支了，餐厅比刚才更闷热，连墙上挂着的油画都快化了似的。乔治似乎没有打算整理衬衫，任由那处伤痕暴露在众人视线中。罗比想避开那吻痕，可利昂总是问起塔利斯家的琐碎事务，他只好转过头来一一作答，余光也落在了乔治身上。于是他不得不摆出一副若无其事的架势，脑海里却闪过先前乔治在床上的模样，他结实的胸膛，他深情的双眼和不留情面的有力撞击，他几乎快要忍耐不住呻吟出来。  
“罗比？在想什么呢？”  
他回过神来疑惑地看着利昂。  
“抱歉，天气实在太热。”  
“的确，英国的热浪实在让人受不了。我是说，明天还去打网球吗，和乔治一起？”  
“我想是的吧。”他含糊地回答道。  
“恐怕罗比不想去，要不，明天我陪你？”塞西莉娅看看罗比，转过头对利昂说。  
“抱歉夫人，我想我是喝醉了，可以暂时离开一下吗？”罗比问。  
“当然可以。”艾米丽塔利斯放下刀叉，朝他点点头。  
“谢谢。”  
罗比挪开椅子走出了餐厅。他本应该去房子外头透透气，却不自觉地走进了光线昏暗的图书馆。他经常长时间待在塔利斯家的图书馆，卧室里也堆满了从这里借走的书。他脱下外衣，扯开了领结松开了扣子，这实在让人透不过气。塔利斯家的一切都让他透不过气，这高高的房顶，挂在墙上的巨幅肖像画，大的能容人进出的石质壁炉，杰克塔利斯老爷对他的期待，艾米丽塔利斯的冷淡还有利昂的喋喋不休，甚至连塞西莉娅都变得咄咄逼人。这个夏天会变得漫长。所幸乔治来了，给他带来远超热浪的热情。他们几乎绞在了一起。可他觉得自己只是从一个泥潭走出又陷进另一个泥潭。断裂的花瓶暗示着不详，盘桓在他脑海内，挥之不去。罗比幻想过和乔治的重逢，却从未想象过接下去会如何。谁会对无果的奢望提出更多的要求？  
塞西莉娅把花瓶摆放在了图书馆，鸢尾散发着浑浊沉闷的香味。  
他仿佛就在一天之内变成了一个忧郁的人。  
“我在找你。”

乔治犹豫是否该再往前走一些，昏暗的灯光笼罩着他也笼罩着罗比。他对他心有愧疚，这么多年来他早已把他抛诸脑后，而罗比只有他。得重新来过，他想，至少不能让他经历那些没有必要的伤害。乔治无法把这一想法从脑海中驱散。他突然间觉得疲惫不堪，他想对他更加坦诚些，又好像走上了一条让自己都厌恶不已的老路。  
罗比却先一步走上前来，抚摸着他的脸颊，拉好了他的领子：“被看到了。”  
“有什么关系。”他抓住罗比的手，含进嘴里舔他的指尖。  
“有没有人夸过你学东西的很快？”  
“别装的像是个老手，你也是第一次。”他抬起眼看罗比，“我说的对不对？”  
乔治舔他手指的样子十分色情，这即是一个确切的暗示，也是一个暧昧的提示。罗比窘迫地抽出了手指。  
“别这样，回去吧，晚餐还没结束。塞西莉娅她好像已经察觉到了……”罗比整理着衣物，这昏黄的灯光似乎有种魔力，甚至还漂浮着一丝情欲的味道。  
“就让他们看！为什么你总是记挂着塞西莉娅！你不能和她结婚，也不许去参军！”乔治涨红了脸，捏着罗比的领子怒不可遏地吼道。  
“你喝醉了。”  
“不——”  
“你又哭了，乔治少爷。”罗比低不可闻地叹着气，他想发脾气，双手却不由自主地拥抱乔治，“我不会和塞西莉娅结婚的，也不会去打仗。你欠了我十年，我会一整天都和你做爱。”他吻着乔治的头发。  
门虚掩着，罗比看到一抹墨绿匆匆从门前掠过，接着是高跟鞋渐行渐远的声音。

5.  
塞西莉娅快速敲击着打字机的键盘，灵感稍纵即逝，她得抓住那种感觉。一种揪得她心痛又豁然开朗的感觉。她已经看到了整个故事的样子，仅仅需要用她双手把它们一一敲打出来，把抽象的幻象变成文字。已经是夜里两点，窗外的蝉早已停止了鸣叫，只有不知名的夏虫间歇地发出声音。她甚至顾不上给自己点上一根烟，好像那闪现的灵光也会被烧毁似的。也许在这个夏天结束之前，她就能把小说的初稿完成。她顿了顿，回想起晚餐结束时的尴尬处境。  
乔治和罗比同时回到了餐厅，两个人都默契地沉默不语。气氛沉闷地几近凝滞，只有利昂还在问个不停，她第一次觉得自己的哥哥是这么愚蠢，甚至都不会察言观色。当然，在场的没人知道几分钟前发生了什么，除了她。看到他们亲密地拥抱在一起，罗比在乔治耳边轻声细语，只不过是印证了她的推测。他们之间已经出格太多了，她无意于评价或者批评什么，只不过难掩惊讶之情。对罗比，她从不知道他在想什么，他们的关系越来越疏远绝对不是她一个人的问题。至于乔治，她更是知之甚少，除了他家里的变故之外。即便是艾米丽这样保守的女人，对乔治的身世真相也几次不经意地表现出了些许厌恶。塞西莉娅只想当一个讲述着而不是一个窥视者，这些事始终与她无关。但是此刻却难以置身事外，她再度认为传统英国人的晚餐是个虚耗时间的陋习。  
她依旧没吃下多少东西，小口地喝着酒等待艾米丽允许他们离开餐桌。  
罗比大概看到她了。她的余光扫过罗比，而他只是在专心吃面包，乔治也没有表现出什么异常的情绪。他像任何一个这样出身的公子哥儿一样和利昂高谈阔论，除了他的脖子和眼睛泛着不易察觉的红色。

塞西莉娅的写作简直像是在繁殖细菌，词汇不断地涌现，修辞漂亮繁复，还有大量和主题无关的情节，时间线索错综复杂。指导她写作的老教授一定非常反对她这么做，可她还是控制不了这样去写。只有这样才能把她的观念传达出来。她又陷入了一种自我矛盾的境地，抽出了稿纸犹豫着要不要删去那些句子，可是始终没有下定决心。  
她脱下绿色长裙，赤裸着躺在地上。天已蒙蒙亮，微风瑟瑟，在她即将入睡的时刻，一个念头比以往都要强烈，她的榜样是弗吉尼亚伍尔夫不是简奥斯汀。  
塞西莉娅选择遵从她的内心，尊重她笔下的G男士和R男士。  
而，他们的痛苦是必然的。

“我不懂文学也不懂得写作，亲爱的塞西莉娅，你应该给罗比或者乔治看看。”利昂翻阅着塞西莉娅全新小说的第一章节。  
“这只是草稿，我想先听听你的意见。”塞西莉娅解释到，这当然不全是实话，这部小说里最重要的两个角色的原型是乔治和罗比，给本人看未免唐突，甚至是一种傲慢。她赌定利昂不会发现其中奥秘，目前看来她是对的，利昂并不敏锐。他能够注意到她费尽心思埋下的伏笔吗？还有那些隐秘的暗示？  
她心不在焉地抽着烟，观察着利昂的表情，他的每一个表情都将成为一个崭新的注释。

同样是闷热的一天，气温似乎比昨天更高了。塞西莉娅躺在游泳池边上，她这二十三年来第一次熬得这般苦夏。小时候截然不同，即使天气再怎么热，她也只记得快乐的那部分。她还未到开口闭口皆物是人非的年纪，回忆过往只不过给她的谈资增添几分趣致，是浮现她愈见增长美丽模样上发人省醒的魅力。这几天她比以往更多地回忆起年少时代的夏天，也许是因为乔治回来了，那是她童年记忆里最后一块拼图，逝去的往昔竟悄然复活了。  
塞西莉娅潜下水，小时候只有乔治不愿意学游泳，他总是理直气壮地辩解到，如果你不会游泳也就不会淹死。并且信誓旦旦地表示会离河边远远的。好像这样水就永远不会伤害他似的。可她知道，乔治非常怕水，他怕的要命以至于根本不愿意尝试。害怕就远离，安全就牢牢抓住，这就是乔治的逻辑。幼稚又让人心疼不已。  
“况且罗比会照看我的！他的水性很好。”年幼的乔治这样说。  
“别傻啦，乔治，罗比不可能一辈子跟在你身边。”塞西莉娅对着他大声叫喊，她甚至不明白为什么非得为此大动肝火不可。  
“他会的！”  
塞西莉娅始终都记得乔治那张漂亮的小脸上的倔强和肯定。也许早在很久以前他就认定了罗比特纳。这张脸日后会变得轮廓分明俊朗非常，那发自心脏的言语是否还如当初一般坚定？

几分钟后，塞西莉娅浮出了水面，她靠在岸边心想，不知道乔治现在学会游泳了吗？

“我得说，这部小说完成后一定会是杰作，西，我们得出版它。”  
“它不可能完美无缺，说吧，我想听听你的想法。”  
“你尖锐地让人难以招架，亲爱的妹妹！”利昂说，“我认识不少出版商……”  
“这些等写完以后再谈好吗？”塞西莉娅打断了利昂。在利昂眼中这无非是生意，而塞西莉娅希望她的书不仅仅是生意。利昂的“功利主义”经常让她受不了，尤其是在这么热的早晨，连风都疲惫地停止了喧嚣。

“不管你打算写个什么样的故事，我希望能有个好结局。”利昂说这些话的时候总是一本正经。他除了指出两处拼写错误外没有提出更多的意见。  
“也许不会有什么结局。”她气恼地收回草稿。  
事实上他并不太看得明白。这是一篇意识流小说，而非传统小说。但它很可能卖的出好价钱，他认识的出版商有不少对这类小说感兴趣的。人人都喜欢皆大欢喜的故事，生活中不尽如人意的事情已经够多的了，何必在虚构的世界里再经历一遍呢？可他桀骜不驯的妹妹显然并不认同这种观念。也许是因为她还没有见识过真正的残酷，当然他同样没有。利昂希望一切都是愉快的，就这么简单。他已打定主意，要找到一个价格公道的出版商。

 

6.  
这天早上乔治醒来时有些恍惚，就像宿醉清醒过来的每一个早晨一样，他一时间不知自己身处何地。那些寒冷的早晨那些荒唐的夜晚，他有时候是在公园的长椅上醒来，有时候是在陌生妓女的身边，最糟糕的那次则是躺在一堆臭气熏天的垃圾上。天花板矮的出奇，四周堆满了书，身旁躺着赤身裸体的男人。他轻轻地触摸着男人光洁的背部。  
噢，那是他的罗比。他苦等了他多年。乔治亲吻他的后颈，他还在熟睡。  
乔治捡起地板上丢弃着的衣物。昨天晚上，他们迫不及待地互相撕扯对方，身上的吻痕褪去后又再度染上灼热的色彩。  
这半个月过得十分惬意，与世隔绝得近乎不够真实，他沉浸在极大的幸福与甜蜜之中，忧愁和不安再也没能打扰他。甚至没有什么事是必须去完成的，他只想和罗比特纳在一起。他要的那样少，却又觉得自己竟是如此贪得无厌。  
这个夏天最热的时间已经过去了，忽而渐渐有了几分凉意。  
一片落叶踏风飘进小屋，盛夏刚过，却已亟不可待地凋零。他坐在打字机前信手写到：“我在阳光下抖落所有的残枝和花朵，枯萎地进入你，我的爱。”*他本不应该这般伤感，季节的变迁潜移默化地影响了他的情绪。乔治仔细地审视着三行短诗，顿觉兴味索然，那拼写出的拉丁字母有着古怪的陌生感，突然之间完全领会不了其中的含义。“玫瑰即玫瑰，花香无意义。”*他把纸折叠起来，放在打字机旁，心想，或许罗比有一天会看到，又或许会当成废纸丢弃，那就太可惜啦。他从书架上取下那本《格雷解剖学》，把旧纸条替换成了短诗。  
桌子上放着各种各样的照片：罗比在大学排演的《麦克白》的剧照，这有多么巧合！乔治心想，他也在学校里演出过麦克白。“我的心病本来可以痊愈，现在它又要发作了；我本来可以像大理石一样坚固，像空气一样广大自由，现在我却被恼人的疑惑和恐惧所包围拘束。”*乔治默念到，多么恰如其分啊。在一个贝勒时代生了锈的金属相框里放着他父母的照片。罗比曾经告诉他，那是在他们结婚后的第三天拍的，照片始终给他一种不协调的感觉，她倚着他，把头靠在他的肩膀上，两手笨拙地抓住他衬衣的肘部。罗比的父亲穿着一件无领衬衫，绕在他裤子上的围巾和绳带展现了吉普赛人式的幽默感。但这照片并没有带来真正的快活效果，因为照片中的男人既没有开心地咧嘴笑，也没有牵着他年轻的新娘子的手。七年之后，他离开了那座平房，什么行李也没带，甚至不在厨房桌上留下一张告别便条。他不辞而别，任凭他们在余生追寻他的下落。  
小小的罗比说要替妈妈找回爸爸，他背着背包要求乔治和他一起去。他的苦恼不是因为自己没有父亲陪伴，而是格蕾丝孤身一人。他们迷了路，当天夜里才被塔利斯家的人找了回来。罗比为此挨了一顿打，乔治始终只能抱歉地看着他。命运热衷于作弄人们，乔治在许多年之后才知道自己是个私生子，他同样失去了父亲。他曾经如何信誓旦旦如何毫无顾忌，他是不是曾经因此伤害过罗比幼小的心？

乔治下了楼，格蕾丝特纳正在准备早餐。岁月把一个美丽的女人逼至此地，乔治想起照片上格蕾丝年轻时的样子，而她们看起来几乎毫无关系。他也有终将老去的那一天，可知那个时候罗比还会不会和他在一起？他自己也不能肯定会不会像母亲一样抛弃父亲，或者像罗比父亲一样不堪忍受，不告而别。乔治无法驱散这个念头，未来并不存在那么一条清晰分明的道路，连当下都像是虚妄的幻觉。  
你我犹如隔镜视物，所见无非虚幻迷蒙。*  
她了解他们的关系，可怜的格蕾丝，她爱她的儿子，直到现在依旧保持着为他清洗衬衫的习惯，那是她展现母爱的方式。她憔悴衰老，寡言少语，却仍然像所有爱着自己孩子的母亲一样对罗比温柔，并且永远祝福他。这让乔治感到宽慰。他的到来没有撕裂他们之间的亲情。相反的，让他们的关系更为密切。  
“早上好，格蕾丝。”  
“早上好，乔治少爷。”  
她端来牛奶和烤面包。早餐是简单粗糙的，当然乔治并不介意。他的母亲从未为他准备过早饭，她养尊处优，理所应当，甚至每天早晨起的比他还晚。格蕾丝看他吃完了早餐，她突然对他说道：“你该带他走，远远离开塔利斯家。”  
之后罗比进了厨房，乔治什么也没有来得及问。他拥抱并亲吻了格蕾丝的脸颊。

秋风恼人，天空却还阴晴未定。  
这天罗比不需要进庄园工作，他坐在书桌前看着厚厚的医学书籍，他已经填好了申请书，入学前还有一场重要的考试，他不得不提起精神来应付。

乔治在许多年后回忆起那个阴郁的下午，他总是对身边的人这样说到：“我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活。”*  
画面在反复地回忆中褪去了颜色，到头来它只在偶尔翻阅的片段里兀自泛着灰褐。可他始终忘不了罗比穿着白色的背心坐在窗前的样子。他明亮地似乎被裹上了毛茸茸的光，他很想问一问罗比，还记得那个时候的他吗？是不是也被回忆镀上了一层若即若离的色彩？  
风从窗户灌了进来，把书桌吹地一片狼藉，乔治费力地关上窗。  
“要下雨了……”  
“嗯……”罗比继续埋头读书。  
罗比知道自己总有一天会出人头地的。在大学里，罗比认识了许多聪明人，他的思想得到彻底解放，于是他愈加厌恶塔利斯家的红砖，迫不及待地想要离开此地。为此他必须加倍努力。他设想自己到了五十岁的年纪，他会是一名饱经风霜、博学多识的医生，他将经历许多悲欢离合，到那时候他依然会和乔治在一起，或许他们会开一间诊所？他还会有数以千计的书籍，他热爱阅读，他相信通过文学能够了解生而为人的苦难，进而看透生死沉浮。他热心却又冷静，也许时常会为人的弱小而悲痛不已，为自己的无能为力深感悲哀，为生命的坚韧品性感动折服。他生命的旅途即将真正地展开，就从这间小小的平房，从这长满了荨麻和庄稼的庄园子里，在这个炎热的夏天结束之后。  
乔治翻阅着三天前的《每日画报》比起罗比那一些书，他宁可看看这个。自从当上律师之后，除了专业文献他已经疲于阅读更多的书。他没有时间也缺少这方面的热情。此时他已经有些不耐烦了。  
“罗比，罗比……”  
他头也不回，隔了许久才答应了一声。  
“你已经看了一个下午，该休息一下。”他触摸着罗比的后颈，划过他的肩头，伸进他的白色背心。  
“不要闹，乔治。”  
乔治没有停，他吻他的耳朵咬他的脖子抚摸他的手臂。风吹掉了一身粘腻，乔治贴在罗比身后，他在求爱，在渴求他看他一眼。  
“我说不要闹。”罗比推开乔治。  
他拒绝了他，乔治颓丧地坐在床上。罗比分明就在他触手可及之处，可这无解的孤独感究竟又是从何而来呢？  
“我和你不一样。”罗比说。  
窗外风声喧嚣，煽动着乔治躁动不已的心。他的心跳如鼓。他猛地抬起头想对罗比说，我们没有什么不同。  
许久，罗比终于停下了笔，他叹了口气道：“对不起，我想我是太紧张这次考试。我们出去走走吧，我带你去个好地方。”

*来自寸妹友情提供黄湿一首（不对）  
*博尔赫斯  
*威廉莎士比亚《麦克白》朱生豪译  
*叔本华《作为意志与表象的世界》攻壳机动队译版（喂）  
本章罗比父母合影和五十年设想出自《赎罪》原著，并有较大整改。

7.  
“笨乔治，罗比是不会一直跟在你身边的！”塞西莉娅朝着乔治大声吼道。她刚刚过了十三岁生日，已经是个大人了——或许还没那么成熟，却足以想见成人的感情世界有多么的残酷和虚伪。他们是自相矛盾的，也可能是轻易让人伤心的，总之绝不是粉饰太平的童话故事，那些幼稚的故事她早就看厌了。可格蕾丝偏偏还在生日那天送了她一本儿童读物。这让她非常生气。她在格蕾丝眼里竟还是个小孩子吗？她要看的是更本质更加写实的小说。所以她此刻控制不住对乔治大吼大叫，她要让他知道，没有什么人会一直在一起的，至少，其中一个会首先死去。这是某种黑暗的原则，她分明知道。  
“他会的！”乔治几乎是恶狠狠地瞪着塞西莉娅。她怎么敢？罗比特纳是他的，他将永远都是他的。  
他必须和罗比确认这一点。乔治剥开柳树的枝条，抽打着夏天生长旺盛的荨麻，就好像在抽打自己不安的心。他长塞西莉娅和罗比利两岁，自信比他们更加懂事，更知道要如何抓住他想要的。他一直就是这么过的，他的父母总是这么满足他，罗比也不会例外，他是这个家族的一部分。  
可有一件事是罗比记错了。他第一次亲吻乔治并不是在夜里，自然也没有什么月光，那发生在一场突如其来的暴雨之后。池水比往常涨的更高，也更凉。罗比之所以记错，是因为那时天色昏暗，乌云像是罩在上空即将熔化的铅灰金属块。  
乔治抛下塞西莉娅沿着河边独自一人走回了庄园，可他还不想进屋，萝拉今天来接他回思德比府邸，他宁可在花园里多逛一会儿，他在园子里没有找到罗比。这一年罗比已经开始学着打理花草。他兴致勃勃，认为自己能成为一个好园丁。乔治笑话他没有出息，这让罗比有点失落。  
“长大以后我想当律师，我觉得你该学医，你会是个好医生的。”乔治说。  
罗比对他眨了眨眼：“哦，那我就去当医生吧。”  
乔治一笑，摸了摸罗比的脸颊。

乔治爬上海神喷泉，沿着护栏摇摇晃晃地绕圈。他今天就得走了，可又到处都找不到罗比。他还想和他多待一会儿呢，或许是爬上屋顶晒晒太阳，或许是陪罗比看会儿书，最重要的是他得问问罗比愿不愿意永远都和他在一起，对，这才是最重要的一件事。  
迟些时候他打算问问妈妈能不能把罗比一起带回家，一劳永逸，这样就用不着每年都盼着夏天赶快到来啦。他可以每一天都和罗比在一起，可以一起上下课，一起长大。长大成人，多么赋有魅力的字眼啊，他可以做更多的事，变得更强壮。这一年来他的身体已经起了不少变化，他在长大在长高，很快，脸上的稚气就将褪去，他会像利昂那样，长出胡子来。他不相信塞西莉娅的话，他很肯定，只要罗比答应，他们就会一直在一起。他是那么的喜欢罗比特纳。只要和他待在一起，他就能感到快乐。那可不是别的好处可以比拟的。  
塞西莉娅的古怪想法简直是邪恶！她总是这么的自命不凡。他看不懂她。放任她和罗比在一起可不是什么好事。  
乔治的脑海中流淌过各种思绪，每一种都让他兴奋不已。一直到一滴雨水滴落他的鼻尖，他抬头望着天，阵雨像筛过的瀑布纷纷砸向他的脸。他大叫一声跳下了喷泉。  
跑进屋时他已经浑身湿透。没有人伺候他换衣服，大宅里一个仆人都没有。可是塔利斯老爷不是刚从镇上回来吗？人都去哪儿了？他甩了甩头发推开每一扇门。这里每个房间都挂着豪华织锦缎或者天鹅绒，和艾伯内西家有点儿像，有些墙面上还挂着褪了色的丝绸。  
然后他透过那一道门缝，看到了让他永生难忘的一幕。  
他捂住嘴往后退了几步，木质地板上印着他被雨水浸透的深色鞋印。

雨势渐弱，他冲进了雨里，莫名的感到伤心。也许是为了罗比伤心。  
他该告诉他吗？还是守口如瓶？乔治坐在喷泉边上流着泪。也许塞西莉娅都说对了，长大以后的世界不是现在的他能够理解的。没有人会一直在一起。也许罗比的父亲正是为此离开了他们。  
随后是罗比发现了他。  
“别过来，罗比，也别看我！再走一步我就跳下去。”他头也不回，对身后的罗比喊到。  
“你不会游泳，跳下去会淹死的。快下来！”  
“然后你就会来救我。”  
他跳进了水池，他必须要奋不顾身地一试究竟。  
雨停了下来，像来时一般突然。乔治被罗比拉出了水池，他抱着他哭泣。  
他成功了，这不止是恶作剧，而是一次赌博。乔治赢得了胜利，他还要他吻他，而他什么也不能告诉他。这会让罗比伤心的。也许他已经让他伤心了。  
“你想要我吻你？”  
他点了点头。

第二天一早，乔治便和萝拉离开了塔利斯庄园。他没有和妈妈提出想要带罗比走的事，他知道那不可能成真。临走前他塞给罗比一张便条，他紧紧握着他的手，告诉他说他会回来找他。  
罗比目送乔治离开，一晃便是十年。乔治立下了没有兑现的誓言。

在乔治的“父亲”葬礼那天，他又一次落泪了，多多少少想起了遥远的塔利斯庄园，遥远的罗比特纳。  
罗比是序幕，他却在很长一段时间里忘记了他。

他什么也不能告诉他。他已经亲身经历过了一次，也许是两次。  
悲剧一再重演。

罗比拉着乔治的手，穿过一片麦田。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”  
“你忘了这条路吗？”罗比诧异地看着乔治，随即道，“我们以前总偷偷来。”  
“塔利斯家的酒窖？”  
罗比狡黠一笑：“原来你记得，可能除了我们已经没人记得这个地方了，塔利斯家存了太多酒，还有不少好酒。”  
他打开门，地窖里满是尘土气。乔治有些狭促，酒精总是提醒着他那些消沉的时光。现在过的很满足，他可不想重新变回一个糟糕的酒鬼。罗比却已经开了一瓶陈年葡萄酒。  
“喏，喝一点儿。”  
“我不喝，这样很容易醉。”  
“一醉百忧解。”他灌了一口，“你真的不想喝？”  
乔治摇摇头。  
“你不开心，乔治，如果是因为刚才的事……”他又喝了一口，抓着乔治的衣领吻他，趁机渡了口酒过去。  
“你不必为此道歉……”  
罗比除下了乔治的衣服，“这不是道歉，是补偿。”  
“这是在诡辩。”  
“我们都得对彼此更加真诚点，只有这个办法了。如果你要走，也一定得告诉我，我不想变成妈妈那样，她不愿意离开塔利斯家，只盼着爸爸哪一天回来。提起爸爸她总是满脸愁容，欲言又止。你不会这样对我吧？”  
乔治苦涩微笑，他想让罗比安心却做的很糟。他拉起罗比，亲吻他的嘴。  
“和我走吧，罗比。”他接受着罗比火热的爱抚，阴凉的地窖没有阻止他们的体温高升。他们摩擦着呻吟着，停止不了互相索求。生理的快感那样简单，精神的快感又那样复杂。如果他们十年前就这样做了会不会有所不同？罗比捧起乔治的脸含着他的舌头，吞咽着他的喘息。这个下午他要他离不了他。  
乔治在罗比满怀爱意的眼神里突然明白了为什么父亲到最后才告诉他真相。悲伤刹那间困住了乔治。他要如何对罗比毫无隐瞒？  
他越发紧张，在那极端目眩与不安中攀上了顶峰。  
“和我一起走。”他再次恳求道。  
“好。”罗比说。

回到平房已是黄昏光景。乔治牵着罗比的手，和他们离开时一样，只是他掩盖不住心事重重。  
“晚上我得回庄园里过夜。”  
“怎么突然要回去？”  
“艾米丽姑妈派人来说有加急电报，要亲自交给我。”  
罗比放好黑胶，传来的是伊迪丝•皮雅芙慵懒的香颂。

“不，这没什麼  
不，我一点都不后悔  
无论人们对我好  
或对我坏，对我来说全都一样 

不，这没什麼  
不，我一点都不后悔  
已付出代价了、一扫而空了、遗忘了  
我不在乎它的逝去 

对於过去的回忆  
我付之一炬  
我的忧愁，我的欢乐  
我再也不需要它们！”*

“我想和你跳支舞。”罗比邀请乔治。

他们在夕阳西下时拥抱着缓缓起舞，暴雨并未光顾。

*《Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien》Edith Piaf

8.  
罗比在窗前吸烟，看着穿白色亚麻西装的乔治隐于夜色。这让他有一种乔治又离他而去的错觉，他吹散烟雾告诉自己不该为不必要的事担心伤神。他已决定要和乔治一起走啦，这里有什么放不下的呢。月光穿透云层，他借以窥视到来自未来的一线光芒。乔治急于带他走，似乎被什么事情追赶着，他迫不及待地要离开此地。罗比知道这里有一些不同寻常，像很多大家族一样，有自己的秘密，而他从来不是其中的一员。就像塔利斯家漂亮的电灯从来不是为他点的一般。也许是因为战争即将来临吧。乔治这些天忧虑重重，和来时不同，朝夕相处让为他们更加熟悉彼此，性格上的弱点也逐渐暴露出来。并且因为经历的不同对待事情总有相左的观点，起初罗比感到的是新鲜。他们分享关于爱情的一切，乔治对此总有些悲观。  
“我见过许多互相憎恨的夫妻，受制于宗教，他们又不得不困在一起度过余生。”  
“你这是在嘲讽我们的宗教吗，乔治？！”塞西莉娅故作震惊地看着他，随后又学起男人的样子背诵起奥斯卡王尔德的名言，“圣人和罪人有天主教，至于那些有名望的人，他们有英国国教。”  
她无疑是这个家庭里最叛逆的那一个，罗比庆幸艾米丽和利昂不在场。不然很可能就宗教问题展开一场让人头疼的辩论，而这可谁都说服不了谁，最终只能不欢而散吧。  
接着塞西莉娅又说：“如果说两个人在一起彼此厌倦是因为太了解对方，那定是谎言，假若还有一分爱意，那她对他在什么场合说什么笑话，对她当天梳什么样的发型也了然于心，难道不是一种浪漫吗？他们应该爱着对方的一切，就像爱着自己身体的一个部分。没有人因为太熟悉自己的眼睛，想要剜去它们吧。”  
罗比表示了赞同：“除了最后那个不恰当的比喻。”  
塞西莉娅咯咯地笑，乔治眉头紧锁。他还是不明白为什么会有这么多爱情悲剧。  
“对彼此忠贞，且坦诚。”塞西莉娅是这样回答他的。  
坦诚？罗比想，乔治有什么事瞒着他。也许和那张字条有关。他翻出了解剖书。

艾米丽期盼今天能有一场暴雨，庄稼的势头不好。它们亟需雨水灌溉，可夕阳钻出了乌云，她的期待落了空。当一个人确信某事一定会发生，而它并未出现，总是教人失望，再小的事情也一样。所以她很少给留在镇上的丈夫打电话。电话会通过杰克所在部里的接线员，接着是他那位女助理，最后才是她丈夫从办公桌上传来的疲惫声音。他们还维持着表面上常见的虚伪之道。他满嘴谎言而她已经不在乎了。她早已把对他所有的爱转移到她的一双儿女身上，那才是她获得满足的途径，或者是这个花园和这所房子。他不常提起罗比，每次提起总带点伪善的辩解。有些事已经得以证明，艾米丽把它们视为对自己的一种指责。他为罗比支付学费，她起先是反对的，然后让了步。这是她坚守的底线。罗比不能从这个家族里拿走更多的了。  
罗比的存在好像是在考验她的善心。她的手脚日渐僵硬，她在老去。罗比还什么都不知道，格蕾丝的承诺是靠得住的，她没告诉他。也许在她死之前，罗比就会带着格蕾丝离开这里吧。这是最好的结局。或许这一天会来的更快一点，乔治和罗比的关系很容易看得穿，塞西莉娅遗传了她的敏锐，而利昂没有。看着她的女儿她总能获得一些快慰。  
那就像笼罩在潮湿的英伦三岛上空的某种疾病，而他们还那么地年轻，那么地不顾一切。她曾经的爱情仿佛沦为了他们的陪衬。她忍不住叹息，接着又用自己可以听见的声音再次叹息。  
乔治敲响了她的房门。他单独在她面前时多少有些拘谨，好像他父母的错误得由他承担了的似得，她依旧把他当做外甥。她对他越是亲切他越是不自由。于是她索性甭起一张脸。塞西莉娅说她像个女教师，学校里最严厉的那一个。  
“加急电报，两个小时前收到的。萝拉病的很重。”  
电报很简短，是管家亲自拍的。乔治怀疑这是萝拉的又一个把戏，她催他回去，非得用这种方式吗？也许她清楚别的方式压根不管用，是不是他和罗比的事儿已经传到她耳朵里去啦？他皱着眉，一时拿捏不定。  
也好，反正罗比已经答应他了。  
“看来我明天就得告辞了，夫人。罗比也会辞去庄园里的事务，我想他明天会正式和您提出这件事的。”  
“你要带走他？”  
“他早就成年了，夫人。他想有权他选择。”  
艾米丽不再说什么，待乔治准备离去，她说：“你们的这种‘友谊’，如果持续的时间不长，我想是好的，但我又一度认为它应该发生的更早一些，在你们即将成年之时。我不知道应该怎么解释，那很难梳理得清楚。”她停顿了下，接着说，“祝你们好运。”  
乔治有些疑惑，而后对她道了谢并说晚安。  
他感到了彻底的自由和满溢的幸福，这一趟来的多么值得啊，感谢塞西莉娅。他似乎重新拾得了快乐。他得到了一个爱人！没有罗比的那十年，好像生命中干涸无聊的十年，死去的十年。他竟在重复的，每一个日起日落里过了十年之久。而今他的生命焕然一新，他对他们的未来更有信心了。  
乔治又徒步返回了特纳家的平房。那孤零零立在篱笆边上的白色小屋，在许久之后成为了他的寄托。  
罗比的房间亮着灯，他在看书吗，还是在等他回来。罗比想当医生，那就去吧，如果有时间他会在家里为他们准备一顿晚饭。他们会过的很富足的，他继承的财产足够他们过得衣食无忧。他要像萝拉保护他一样去保护罗比，在这件事上他和萝拉和解了。乔治不再埋怨萝拉没有告诉他身世真相，如果这能让罗比轻松点，他会守着这个秘密的。  
他推开了罗比的房门，罗比正四处翻找着什么。  
“你在找什么？”  
“便条，你留给我的。”  
“找那个做什么？那只是恶作剧，我告诉过你了。没了就没了吧，我不是在这里吗？”  
“不，那不一样。它陪了我很多年。”  
“可我现在就在你面前！”乔治提高了声音，“你该看我，不是那该死的便条！”  
“你拿走了它！还换成了一首诗？！把它给我，乔治。”  
“撕了。”乔治若无其事地说。  
怎知这惹恼了罗比：“那是一个秘密对不对！？你究竟看到了什么？”  
“什么也没有，我们明天就走，罗比，好好收拾一下，虽然这里没有什么东西是我那里缺少的。我们走，离开这里。”  
“告诉我你看到了什么？那天你究竟为什么哭？”  
乔治的心骤地扭成一团。他去拉罗比的手，却被他甩开。  
“不要再逼我了，罗比，如果我告诉你，你就会离开我。”  
“怎么会呢，我好不容易才把你等来。”  
“我们走，带格蕾丝一起，你的‘父亲’不会再回来了，你是杰克塔利斯的儿子。”

第二天一早，天空便放了晴，又是一个好天气。好像昨日阴霾都是假象。树枝上的叶子又黄了几分，它们很快就会凋零吧，枯萎地落进泥土里，静待来年，滋养那棵树。它们迟早要凋落的。  
乔治和罗比收拾着行李，格蕾丝没有同意一起走，她为他们准备最后一次早餐。她比以往更沉默了，好像除了烹饪她什么都不能引起她的注意。罗比抚摸着打字机，它还很新，他都明白了。为什么塔利斯老爷这么看重他，为他支付学费，送他昂贵的礼物。他也明白了，为什么乔治说他们没有什么不同，总是对他有所隐瞒。昨晚格蕾丝哭的很伤心，她请求罗比的谅解，罗比却不知道应该如何应对，她是个心伤的女人，已经为他付出了够多了。她说她不会离开，要等欧内斯特回来。  
罗比拍了拍打字机，决定把它留下。  
行李被搬上了车，他要离开了。他的一部分留了下来。那属于塔利斯的部分。  
乔治反复查看着手表，他们得出发了。罗比上了车，转过头来再次对格蕾丝道别。他竟要把她一个人留在此地吗？落叶飘进了车里，格蕾丝仿佛在一夜之间苍老了。  
“该走了。”  
司机发动了车子。  
“在那边等我。”罗比跳下了车，“等我，乔治。”  
9.  
即使闭上眼，他也知道，只要再拐过这条路就是塔利斯庄园的领地了，那栋红色的房子将会出现在眼前，就和他千万次的想象一般。乔治故地重游，重拾旧事，他眺望着远处，不由得想起五年前造访此地的心情，与此刻截然不同，那一次他来度过一个假期，而这一次，他来接受一个现实。  
罗比失约了，他仅仅和乔治保持了一段短暂的信件往来。从来信中，乔治得知了罗比那艰难的第一周，这让他忐忑不安，然而萝拉的病情时好时坏，他无法抽身离开。于是乔治回复的信件，只反复说着相似的话：“我无时无刻不在想你，我不知道应该用什么方式把你留在身边。我后悔，我总是在后悔，我的爱，不要让我为此等待十年。”事实上，他连一刻都无法等待，他为此饱受折磨，屡次酗酒，更千百次，午夜梦回。酒精招来了最好的记忆，他回到了平房，占有着他的爱人。罗比，他本该有一份美好的前程。有些错误可以补救，另一些却不能。也许第一天掰断花瓶就是某种迷信色彩的预示，他为什么非得认同这一点呢？即使花瓶如初，十五年前他惊慌失措的一瞥是否早已种下因果。罗比修好了花瓶，躺在浴缸里抚摸着那处裂痕。  
他如何能够忘了那一幕？  
罗比从战壕里发来最后一封信已经是半年前的事了，他的笔迹仓促，他告诉乔治他很好，也许很快就能够再见面。  
“也许这么说很不吉利，我就是死也不会再回那个地方了，塔利斯家不要我，我将依旧姓特纳。我要和你走，不再犹豫不再怀疑，我爱你胜过一切，我怀念和你在一起的每一刻，乔治，等我。如果战争胜利了，我们得告诉塞西莉娅她错的有多离谱。”  
这是信件的最后一句话，乔治像罗比翻看那张便条一样反复看起这封信。他的手在颤抖，而却毫无办法。他们都是私生子，罗比远没有他这般幸运。  
“先生，您以前来过这里？”司机问，好像借此打发时间。  
“是的，我熟悉这里的一切。”  
“她很漂亮是吧，战争改变了她。面目全非了。”司机摇着头，好像塔利斯庄园是一名美丽的女子。乔治知道事实并非如此，她冷酷自私垂垂老矣。  
“是吗？也许她的变化可以让我有一个不那么恨她的理由。”  
“可塔利斯小姐救了很多人的命，她是个慷慨的女主人。”  
想必他指的是塞西莉娅，自从罗比走后，乔治和塔利斯家几乎也断绝了往来，他对塞西莉娅的近况一无所知，直到昨天他收到了塞西莉娅的电报，她告诉他罗比回来了。乔治立刻动身前往此地。心中只挂念你可安好？  
车子驶过路口，乔治又一次看到了那座矮小的平房。他让司机停下车，独自一人推开了房门。开水咕咕地响着，屋内的摆设和他离开时几乎没有什么不同，五年前的某个初秋早晨，他差一点就能把罗比从这里带走，仅一步之遥。他熄掉火，水停了响动，他知道那水必定是滚烫的。格蕾丝不在，罗比呢？  
他走进罗比的卧室，屋内整齐床单照旧，也无一丝尘埃，只有打字机不见了。  
“您要找的人不在？”  
“不，他在。”乔治说。

和战争时期的很多庄园一样，塔利斯庄园也被临时征用为医院。不断有伤员被抬进屋内。乔治想起罗比，他皱着眉，抱着花瓶脱下鞋子才走进大厅。而今这已经不如往日讲究，英格兰经受着考验，那虚伪的一面被清扫干净，又染上血色。所有能架上病床的位置都摆着床铺，一番忙碌景象。乔治在人群中寻找罗比，他把他们每一个人都看做是罗比，每一个伤口都是他经受的磨难。消毒水的气味刺激地无法呼吸。  
乔治终于发现了塞西莉娅。她正握着伤员的手，为他祷告。  
“西……”乔治说，“我回来了。”

“这里变了很多。我以前总是自以为是，当事情真正的发生，还是忍不住控诉现实残酷。我没想到你来的这么快，乔治表兄，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”  
“他不在这儿，我带你去。”  
发生在塞西莉娅身上的变化才是深刻而直接的，她成熟了，褪去了五年前浪漫而缺乏现实感的美，她不再是那个小女孩了，那种少女与女人之间的迷惘也不见踪影。她变得优雅却乏味，乔治只能在她微笑的嘴角找出曾经的塞西莉娅。  
“你还在写作吗？我读过《对虚幻之爱》那是本很好的书，R先生总让我想起他。这本书甚至成了我的慰藉。”  
塞西莉娅讶异地看着乔治，随即说：“你喜欢吗？我原本不愿意出版，而利昂坚持，现在想来，也许不坏。在你们都走后，我的写作陷入了僵局，就在罗比走后的一星期，我的写作彻底被打断了，倒不是因为灵思枯竭，而是因为时间都被别的事占满了。我只能在晚上抽出点时间写上几句，那缺乏应有的内在连贯性，几乎是写了又改，反复在三，我突然觉得这篇小说永远都无法结束了。而我岂能对此抱怨什么呢？变故总是接二连三的来，这好像是某种神秘的规律。”  
他们出了大门，朝着后侧乔治从未进过的小屋走去。塞西莉娅絮絮叨叨地说着，这里的工作给她带来很大的压力。追忆往昔成了她的退路。  
“我想他不愿意住进来，即使他们都已经死了。往这边走。这对来说他不容易。”  
从罗比的信里乔治得知，老塔利斯犹豫不决没有认他，很快利昂说服艾米丽停止支付罗比的学费。罗比坏了他的如意算盘，他很需要钱，连塞西莉娅这样从不关心财务之事的人，对他投资亏损的事都有所知晓。杰克塔利斯拖着重病之身回到了庄园，他终于还是回来了。两年之后和艾米丽先后辞世。而这是另一个故事。  
“我不想听到那个名字。”乔治开了口。  
“利昂？可他始终也是我的哥哥。我不知道你对后来的事了解多少，父亲在最后的时刻修改了遗嘱，承认了罗比，可惜太迟了，他说他无法再待在这个家，接着就多参了军。你为什么没有带他走呢？你曾说过你们会一直在一起。”  
罗比甚至没有提出要来投靠他，难道他在他心里竟是如此不值得依靠吗？还是你骄傲的心不允许如此而为。  
“也许我想的太简单了吧。”塞西莉娅说，“我试图在虚构的世界里营造复杂的情景，而现在我只希望生活能够为我展现出简单的那一面。《对虚化之爱》是一本老气横秋，故作老道的幼稚小说，乔治，它很失败。如果有一天我还能够重新写作，那会是不同的，我会给可怜的R先生和G先生一个美好的结局，他们理应被如此对待，它应该叫做《致喧嚣》。”  
无论原来那幢亚当式的房子有多么精致，也不论它过去俯临周围的姿态有多么优雅，它的墙都不可能如现在这所豪宅这般坚固。而他又怎么能想到，每次造访此地都有如此多的愁绪。它被一层挥之不去的寂静笼罩，任凭人们进进出出，往来谈笑。  
近景情怯，乔治甚至不愿开口询问罗比究竟如何了。他要带走他，无论这一次有何阻力。  
塞西莉娅转而说道：“爸爸过世后，妈妈很快也跟着苍老了，她恨他，而我想他们曾经是相爱的。这确实是一件叫人尴尬的事。罗比是我如假包换的哥哥，而且差点和你走了。塔利斯家的轶事被乡间邻里议论纷纷。妈妈觉得抬不起头，可她还是坚持每周去教堂，请你不要责怪她，乔治。我们到了。”  
他推开门，罗比还穿着白色的背心，背对着他坐在窗前。时间似乎在倒退，退回可以挽回的节点。  
“西？”  
“是我。”乔治说，“我在找你。”  
那人轻轻地颤抖，艰难地转过身：“我回来了，乔治。”  
塞西莉娅关上门，她听到罗比说：“你在哭，对不对，我听得出来，你为什么要哭呢，乔治少爷，我在壕沟里经常想起你的脸……”

罗比三天前被送了回来，他失去了双腿和双眼，塞西莉娅在午夜惊醒之时，总是忍不住啜泣，是不是因为她该死的小说一语中畿。她残忍地对待笔下的人物，好像他们真实的痛苦是不存在的，她任意妄为，扮演神明，那些假想和自我满足究竟摧毁了什么？  
依旧是一个夏天，她在草丛里发现了一朵野生的鸢尾花。

她闻着花香，大片流云从头顶飘过。

醒来时，她正伏在桌上，眼角流着泪。打字机里是写了一个开头的小说。她拾起第一页，上面写着《对虚幻之爱》。塞西莉娅从窗外望去，罗比站在树荫下抽着烟，他从口袋里摸出一张便条，嘴角泛起一丝笑意，随即点燃了它。  
那上面究竟写了什么呢？塞西莉娅止不住好奇心，和乔治有关吗？和她酷夏里的荒诞之梦有关吗？他们就要回来了，塞西莉娅收起桌上的稿纸，用笔郑重地写上《致喧嚣》。这会是个好故事的，她想。

罗比一口气吹散了灰烬，还需要它做什么呢？  
只有他和乔治知道，上面写着：“等我十年。”  
乔治如约而至。

 

全文完。


End file.
